Harry Potter and the Return of the Death Eaters
by Steven.4817
Summary: PostHogwarts Lucius has a new plan to gain control and it is up to Harry to stop him his best friend at his side. Hermione is stuck at home while Ginny is in trouble. Can Harry save their world before another dark lord reins? DH comp RWHG HPGW noDMHPslash
1. The Egg

_**Harry Potter**_

_**And The Return of the Death eaters **_

_By__Stephen Lee Judy_

_**Chapter 1: The Egg**_

After seven long years of Hogwarts for Harry and his friends Hermione and Ron, the dark lord had been destroyed leaving one to take his place. It was Lucius, the man who lived through the war of Voldemort several years ago.

He's been heard of stealing an egg off of Mrs. Wesley's farm and taking a toad from the forbidden forest. "What could Lucius want from a toad and one of Mrs. Wesley's chicken eggs?" Harry told Ginny while she rocked their baby James Potter.

"Could it have something to do with the Chamber of Secrets?" asked Ginny.

"That's it, his going to hatch another basilisk!" announced Harry. "Get my coat I've got to go and find Lucius."

"Be careful," said Ginny.

"I will I promise, bye."

Mean while at Malfoy Manor Lucius had set up a party for all the former Death Eaters.

"Cheers to the new race of death eaters!" Lucius told everyone. Everything was silent until a loud BOOM spread across the room.

"What was that?" A death eater screamed. BOOM! "There it is again!" he said again.

Lucius walked over to the window. "What the…" Then out of nowhere his owl came crashing through the glass. "What are you doing you bloody owl!" Lucius yelled. He picked up a letter it dropped. It said…

_We wanted to inform you that the snake has hatched. It hatched_

_about__ three in the morning __right __before the party started. _

_Slytherin House_

"Good news, the basilisk we hid in the Slytherin house had hatched." Lucius told them all. "Send Peter to go get it and take it to the Chamber."

After his owl flew off a mysterious voice said. "What happens when Potter finds out what we're doing?"

Lucius staired deeply at him and said, "We kill him."

At Ron and Hermione's new house Ron wasn't doing so well. He was worried of their baby they've been expecting. He wasn't ready for that kind of responsibility yet. "If it's a girl I want its name to be … umm how about Rose I've always liked that name." Hermione told Ron.

"Ok whatever you want Hermione."

Knock, knock, knock. Harry knocked. "Ron you there?" Harry yelled.

"I'll get it," said Ron. Ron answered the door.

"HARRY!" Ron screamed. "Were have you been all this time?"

Harry walked in. "We need to go!" Harry said.

"What… were…why?" Ron told Harry. "I can't, Hermione's pregnant!" Harry walked back to the door.

"It's Lucius, his reopening the chamber of secrets." Ron looked at Hermione.

"Go, I'll be fine." Hermione said. She kissed Ron on the cheek.

"Okay Harry lets go." When they went outside out of nowhere Buckbeak came flying out of the sky. "BUCKBEAK, its Buckbeak." Ron yelled.

"Hop on" Harry said. Ron started to climb on until Buckbeak kicked Ron off his back. Buckbeak looked at Harry in a stuck up look with its eye brow raised up. Right before Buckbeak took off Harry grabbed Ron's hand throwing him back on.

"Now take us on Buckbeak!"

**A/N Alright hope you liked it! R&R plz?**


	2. The Killing Curse

_**Chapter 2**__**:The**__** Killing Curse **_

After a long day of traveling Harry and Ron finally reached Malfoy Manor.

"Lucius, their here! Potter's here!" One of the death eaters said.

"Good, show the others the door. I'll take care of him." Lucius said back.

"Okay sir."

As Buckbeak landed on the roof of Malfoy Manor Harry and Ron went through an entrance at the top of the building.

"Come on Ron in here." Harry told Ron. Almost as soon as they jumped inside the Manor there was nobody there at least that's what they thought.

They looked around the big empty hallway. THUMP! Harry turned around to see what it was but it was just Ron. He had tripped on is big feet. "Be careful Ron!" Harry said.

"Sorry." Ron smiled. THUMP! "Ron stop it!" Harry said again.

"That wasn't me." Harry turned around. Lucius was standing right in front of them.

"What are you two up to?" Lucius said with a grin.

Harry got his wand up to Lucius's neck and said "You mean, what are you up to Lucius. I know about the basilisk." Lucius stared at him.

"You do, do you? Your just like your mother, a know it all."

Harry looked up and yelled, "SHUT UP!" He swung his wand and casted Flipindo.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Lucius yelled back. Harry's wand flew out of his hands. "Now where was I?" Lucius said. "Oh yeah I remember. Avada Kedavra!" he yelled. Suddenly Buckbeak flew through the roof and jumped in front of Harry.

"Buckbeak no!" Harry screamed. Buckbeak dropped dead to the floor. "No!" Harry cried.

"Buckbeak!" Ron looked over and Lucius was running away. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Harry yelled.

A few days later they made it all the way to a far away town. "Can we take a brake now Harry?" Ron asked him.

"Hey look the paper." Ron ran to the papers.

"Ron we have no time." Harry said.

"Hey look its Ginny." Ron told Harry.

"What about her?" Harry asked.

"Oh no." Ron cried. "Gin… Ginny's…"

"What, what is it Ron!" Harry asked again.

"Ginny's been murdered by the death eaters!" Ron fell on his knees. "No Ginny."

Harry looked around. "Lucius! We've got to stop him until he kills everyone we know and love."

"Hermione!" Ron said. "We've got to go back."

Harry looked at Ron. "No, we've made it to far we've got to try."

Ron stopped crying. "Right, let's go." As they started again they found pieces of a letter ripped up.

"Repairo!" Harry called out pointing his wand at the shredded letter. It says…

_We wanted to inform you that the snake has hatched. It hatched_

_a__bout__ three in the morning before the party started._

_Slytherin House_

_"_You know what that means?" Harry asked.

"No." Ron answered.

"It means the Slytherin house is behind this to."

Ron sat there eyes still watery. "… Ohh now I get it."

"We need to hurry and get to Hogwarts." Harry said.

When they got to the train station they looked up and saw a wizard on a broomstick going towards Hogwarts. "Come on lets go Ron." Harry said.

Finally when they got to platform nine and three quarters the conductor was there beside the passageway. "We need to get past him what should we do?" Harry asked Ron.

"Don't worry I got this." Ron told him. Ron walked over to the man.

"Excuse me sir but I think you dropped your cat over there." The conductor looked away.

"Where?" he asked. Then Harry jumped in the passageway. "Hey I don't have a cat!" The conductor said and looked at Ron. Harry grabbed Ron's shirt and pulled him in.

"What the…" the conductor said while backing up. He started to run towards the passageway. SMACK! He hit the wall and passed out.

"Now what?" Ron asked.

The train started to take off. "Come on Ron jump!" Harry yelled. They jumped on the train right before it took off. Now on to Hogwarts.

**A/N Part 2 is up and ready, 3 isn't far behind this one. R&R thnkx!**


	3. The Basilisk

_**Chapter 3: The Basilisk**_

As soon as they got in Hogwarts it was silent. No one seamed to be there. They walked around Hogwarts until they found all the kids and teachers in the hospital wing. "Is everyone all right in here?" Harry asked everyone. "Where's the basilisk. Professor McGonagall stood up. "Thank goodness you're here Harry. It's in the chamber. Hurry Malfoy's trying to fight it off. "Come on Ron." Harry said. They ran down the hallway looking for the girl's bathroom until Malfoy came busting out of the wall and smacked the other wall. "Malfoy!" Harry yelled. "Are you all right?" He grabbed his hand and helped him up. "Yah thanks Potter." Ron looked in the gapping whole in the wall and looked the basilisk strait in the eyes. He fell strait to the ground. "No Ron!" Harry cried. " Come on lets go." Malfoy yelled and jumped on his broom. Harry took a Slytherin student's Nimbus 2001. They both flew away from the fast basilisk. "Flipindo!" Malfoy shot at the ceiling above them. It came crashing down on the basilisk. "I think it worked." Then the basilisk crashed right through the big rocks and snapped at Harry.

"Never mine." It snapped again taking his broom. He jumped off and caught onto Malfoy's broom. "Hang on!" Malfoy yelled.

They spun up through the moving staircase and flew strait back down. Now behind the basilisk he flew faster and faster until they flew strait threw its head. They got down off the broom and walked over to the basilisk. "Is it dead?" Malfoy asked. Harry bent down and touched the snake. "Come on lets go tell the others." Harry told him. As they were about to leave the room they herd something. "It was the basilisk, its still alive!" Malfoy yelled. Harry got a sword of the wall and stabbed it strait through the snout. "Come on lets find Ron." When they reached Ron they carried him to the hospital wing. Professor McGonagall walked over to Harry and asked, "Is… is it gone?" "Yes, you all can go back to your dormitories." Harry answered. "But Ron will he be ok?" "I… I don't know. Keep him here and we'll see what we can do." She said back.

Harry and Draco sat outside waiting to hear if Ron's ok. "I hope Ron's ok." Harry said. Malfoy looked out at the lake and said, "Yah me too." "Hold on why are you here anyway? Is this one of your sick games? You're probably behind all this aren't you, aren't you? Your nothing but a Lucius jr.?" Harry yelled. Malfoy stuck his wand out and pointed it at Harry. "Don't ever call me that again!" Harry stood up, "What, that your Lucius jr.?" "SHUT UP!" He yelled loudly. Malfoy walked towards the door. "I'll be back!" Harry sat and thought for a long time. "What if I pushed him to hard? What have I done?" Harry told himself. Professor McGonagall walked in the door. "There's bad news." She told Harry. "Ron's died."

"No! Why is this happening to me?" Harry cried. "How will I tell Hermione?" She looked at him. "She already knows. So don't worry about that." " LUCIUS! He's doing this! I need to end this now." "NO! He's to powerful, now he's just as strong as Voldemort was." She told him. "Don't worry I know his secret weakness." Harry left the room. " "I'll get it and use it against him."

**A/N Whats up? Hope you guys liked my story. If you stay online I'll probably have the 4 chapter posted so sorry this one took so long.**


End file.
